Linda Ryan
Linda Ryan (Voiced by Grey Griffin) He is part of the Ryan family, Her husband is David Ryan and his son is James Ryan, Hendrix meets the Ryan family after saving them and was part of the wedding bear for their wedding Appearance Hendrix Linguistics, White shirt, Grey Jumper, Black and White belt, Brown Pants, White socks and Black Shoes Personality She is positive and happy with her husband and son. She sometimes get's angry if someone tries to kidnap or hurt her and her husband. She loves doing her cooking, making food that she and her family likes, when she does it, it makes them happy History Early Life She is born in Calimonia, USA. She went to Chula Calimonia High School. She met David when she is 5, as they go to the same class together, as they begin to become friends. Linda did cooking at the age of 8, as David join in for her cooking club, as they both fond well as they became partners and mostly boyfriend and girlfriend to each other, as they did cooking for their high school, which isn't David's choice, but Linda is. Before Hendrix Linguistics Since Linda and David succeeded each other in high school. After finishing university. Linda becomes a chef as David become a business man. Horses was released and attacked (Similar to Bulls chase in Spain), Hendrix saves Linda and David, as he was a teenager at that time, as Linda and David are 21 at that time. Hendrix got them safe as Derrick took care of them, as Linda owns him as he was nice and becomes friends. Linda gave him food, as Hendrix likes it, as Derrick and Caitlyn approval 3 Years Later, Hendrix, Derrick and Caitlyn goes to Linda and David wedding, Hendrix is the ring barrier and gives it, as Linda and David kissed as they both married. She is Mrs Ryan, taking David's name. 1 Year Later, Linda gave birth to her son name, James Ryan, as David becomes the father of him. She becomes a program for advert for chef, as David becomes a great business assistant for his great work for a couple of years. 1 Year Later, Hendrix first months in Providence, as Linda is worried about her husband being kidnapped, as the criminal appears to steal hard-drives. Hendrix saves him as Linda realise that Hendrix becomes an agent, as she knows him for a long time. They talked later about Hendrix being a Providence Agent. He meets him, many times as Hendrix accepts too. Hendrix Linguistics Season 1, Hendrix mentioned that he's having dinner at the Ryan's House Season 2, Linda and David defends Hendrix and they calming that Hendrix is innocent, as they proven right, thanks to Doctor Hawkins news reporting, of the evidence that Lane killed Cain, not Hendrix Season 3, Hendrix visit Linda, David and their kid Samuel many times as they ask about Hendrix's day. He always said it's fine with Mario and Doctor Hawkins being with them too. Season 4, Hendrix mostly goes to go with Linda And David at the speech, as Linda got best cooking for years. After Hendrix Linguistics Linda teach Luis how to become a better chef, with learning instinct and perfect timing. Luis becomes a better chef and better at skills, thanks for Hendrix for knowing, which made him won cooker of the year. Linda And David son, Samuel became an agent for the Corps. Linda and David are proud of him, as Linda continuing to work until she retired in her early 70s, as she was the chef long side Luis Hernandez. Appearances Tv Shows: Hendrix Linguistics Hendrix: Field Days Linguistics Adventure Etymology Originally a medieval short form of Germanic names containing the element lind'meaning' "flexible, soft, mild". It also coincides with the Spanish and Portuguese word'linda meaning' "beautiful". Ryan is an English-language given name of Irish origin. It is primarily a male name. It comes from the Irish surname Ryan. ... Popular sources typically suggest that Ryan means "little king" or "illustrious", although the original meaning of the name is obscure. Trivia * Linda is voiced by the same voice actress, who voiced Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Linda is a chef, who cooks for her kids and for her restaurant * Linda being with David, since kindergarten * Linda knows a bit about technology and other military See Also Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez - Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector - John Lanford - Felix Underwood - Audrey Billings - Roland Camron - Catherine Grundler - Bill Chase - Bob Rode - Betty Green - Dustan - Draco - Trey - Bryan Cost - Nikolas White - Bud Archer - Doug - Odetta - Rodler - Raumont - Suzy Elizabeth - Billy Callison - Zoe Tub Villains: Klaus Chase - Sarah Quinn - R.D.Ms - Van Harden - Stefan LaVantis - Lane - Bill Hassler Allies: Sharon Underwood - Grey Chase (K.I.A) - Doctor Skylar Hawkins (Decreased) - Kate Ross - Riley Thompson - Nancy Brown - Channing Alfie - Linda Ryan Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)